Connecting The Passion
by Blame-It-On-Magellan
Summary: Luffy forgets to get Robin a Christmas present...so what will the boy come up with, then? LuRo. One-Shot. Review, please! ;p


**Yeah. Fluffy Christmas stuff even though it's the day AFTER Christmas. I'm such a fail. XD. Okay, enjoy, people!**

* * *

"Luffy!" the ship's navigator called from the front deck.

On que, the said boy lifted his heat from his pile of meat in the kitchen, and reluctantly walked to where the girl was, mumbling about being hungry.

"Ehhhh… What is it, Nami?" he whined.

"You have to come shopping with me,"

"WHY!? Can't you ask Robin to go with you?"

"Yes, I would, but," she looked around and whispered, "We're gonna go Christmas shopping,"

"SUUGOOOOOIIIII! CHRISTMAS IS TODAY!?"

"SHUT UP!" and she whacked her poor victim on his head. She whispered again, but had a hint of annoyance in her voice, "No, moron. It's tomorrow. I completely forgot about it, and if you haven't noticed – the whole crew is gone and is already shopping in town,"

…

"So?"

"**SO** that means they're already shopping," Nami said, tapping her foot and was starting to get impatient.

….. "OH! I see! Now, we can go, too, right?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yes, we can go, too… We're going to get separate gifts for each of them, too, and…AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT THE HELL I'M GETTING THEM!"

WHACK!

* * *

Robin was in her room, the door was locked, and she was looking at the presents she had gotten for her nakama. She bit her lip in hope that she had gotten good presents for each of them as she gripped her cup of coffee tighter. She didn't want to disappoint them. They were the ones who saved from depression and death.

A knock then erupted on her wooden door. She used her Hana Hana hands to hide the presents above the doorway, her hands pushing them towards the ceiling as she walked towards the door.

"Zoro-kun? What brings you here?" she asked politely, smiling.

He seemed somewhat nervous, and then cleared his voice, "Hm. Well, I – I mean, that ero-cook just wanted me to check up on you, since you've been locked up in your room-"

He crouched quickly to look under the bed, but when got back up, acted as if nothing happened, "-and to make sure that you were okay."

As he advanced further in the room, Robin panicked a bit, her eyes on top of the doorway. If he turned around now, he would get a clear picture of everything – AND his special bottle of imported sake.

She quickly set her coffee down on her bed-side table, and gently pushed his back towards her closet, giving him a mischievous smile.

He looked at the archeologist's face, annoyed. "I see how it is, woman," he mumbled and quickly made his way towards her closet. As he searched through the small room rapidly, Robin moved everything under her fluffy, light purple bed.

When he was done searching that area, everything was a mess, and he quickly searched everywhere in the room. As he searched her wardrobe, she moved them to the closet, as he searched the bathroom, she moved them to the wardrobe. Every time he would search somewhere, she moved them to the previous place he had looked.

Finally, when he was done, the raven haired woman's room was turned upside down. However, she stayed calmly sitting on her bed, coffee in her hands, giggling at the usually calm man's antics.

He stood there, arms crossed, face red, frown present. "Where are they, woman?" he frowned, closing his eyes.

She cutely shrugged, her dark hair falling up and down with her shoulders.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" he yelled at her.

Yet, she left her face masked – a polite smile, her light blue eyes wide out of 'curiosity.' She tilted her head to the side - something she hadn't done since Ohara.

"Do you know what?!" he gave an exasperated sigh, "Just forget it, Robin," he mumbled, and walked out, slamming the door.

She sat there, giggling to herself, and started using her power to clean up. On the other hand, (Literally. XD) she used her actual ones to start wrapping the gifts. She didn't want anyone else to see them.

Sake for Zoro, a new set of cooking supplies for Sanji, a navigation books for Nami, a book of fables to help Usopp come up with ideas, a violin for Brook, a _large_ supply of cola for Franky, another supply just as large, but filled with cotton candy for Chopper, and a tight, golden bracelet for Luffy. She had spent the most time picking out his. It was Luffy. He deserved the best, in her eyes.

After a quarter to an hour, she was done. She carried all of them with her multiple hands to the gym upstairs, but left Luffy's in her room; the Christmas tree was in the gym; in the very middle. It was very convenient to all of them, except for Zoro. He had gotten annoyed that he couldn't use the larger portion of his weights, with the tree being gigantic and all.

She noticed that there was already enough presents to be from a total of 4 of them, so she was the fifth to be done.

Like the child of her that was left, she sat down and looked for the ones that were hers. She had tried to figure out what was inside. Two of them were obvious – and they were from none other than Usopp and Chopper. The other two, though, were somewhat harder. But, she figured them out. They were from Franky and Zoro.

She giggled happily and climbed back down to the deck, just in time to see Nami and Luffy come back to the ship together. She couldn't help but sadly furrow her eyebrows. It wasn't like her to be jealous, but she had to be when it came to the boy, He was so... simple minded – so vulnerable. Anyone – any _girl_ could easily get to him. And she, of all people, probably had the least of chances.

She was quiet – she never really showed much emotion or appreciation towards him. And the fact that she was eleven years older than him, made it even worse. The navigator had a much bigger chance. She couldn't help but even frown at the girl when she wasn't looking.

The said girl smiled and waved at Robin, and she smiled back. "Oh, crap," muttered the boy, quiet enough for neither of them to hear him.

He started to slowly walk away, "Where are you going, Luffy-kun?" Robin asked, masking her face with a smile.

"Er...I'm gonna go ask Sanji for some meat! I'm hungry, since Nami was making me go shopping for stupid Christm-"

WHACK!

"Shut up, moron!" Nami hissed at him.

"Ehhhhh..." he whined, "I'm gonna go now,"

Robin frowned at the whole scene – the whole _interaction. _She cleared her throat to get th navigator's attention, "Nami-chan? Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Well..considering the time it took to get here.." she trailed off, thinking, "Almost seven, I would say. Sanji-kun should be calling us any moment now. Oh! And I should really put these away," she muttered, bringing her bags to her room.

Robin looked up to the gym hopefully. In about five hours, they would start the gift opening – she couldn't help but be a little bit excited. She walked to the library, smiling.

* * *

Luffy pouted to himself at the kitchen table. How the heck could he forget Robin? Maybe it was because she was so quiet? That was no excuse! She was his nakama! He felt stupid, even if no one knew about it.

He got up, and told Sanji to leave some food for him – a lot of it – he was going to go back out to town to look for something for her.

As he left, he thought about ideas. Books? That was always an option, but it seemed like a lazy one. Maybe a Poneglyph? Yeah, right. And Luffy will also find the One Piece at a liquor store!

As he walked down the street, he kicked small, loose pebbles on the dirt road, and frowned. Since when was getting presents so hard, anyways? He had thought of things to get the others easily! Sake for Zoro, which he was sure everyone else was getting him, too, doctor stuff for Chopper, a new tool similar to the Kabuto for Usopp, cola for Franky, which he was sure everyone was also getting him, and so on. Why was Robin so hard?

Maybe he didn't know much about her…? I mean, yes, he had known her for almost three years, but did he really… know her? No, that couldn't possibly be it. He saved her from the World Government! … That didn't make a difference, did it?

He sighed sadly and stared into a puddle on the road. He could see his reflection. His sad, muddy, reflection. He felt a tug at his heart. A mystery feeling! But he felt sad, yet excited, and hyped. As he continued to search, determined, time quickly passed.

* * *

Robin walked to the front deck in a cotton candy pink tank top, fluffy purple shorts, fluffy white sandals, and a matching white robe that went down to above her mid thigh, letting it fall down her shoulders. However, it didn't fall down all the way since her arms were lifted, holding some more coffee. In short, her pajamas.

She looked out to the town that was a good five minute walk away, and stared at the light coming out of the buildings and houses. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern of where the innocent little boy went. It was eleven, and he had left at seven. He had even missed dinner! Luffy. Missing dinner. It was insane.

As she stared, she heard, "Nico Robin? What are you still doing out here? Everyone else is waiting in the gym. We're going to start when mugiwara gets back," Franky spoke in his accent, going in front of her view of the town.

She smiled at him, "Well consider me the lookout."

He raised an eyebrow and put a hand on the woman's head, "You don't know that **I **know that you have SUPER feelings for him?"

She almost dropped her coffee on her fuzzy, yeti-like slippers, her eyes going wide, it's shade becoming lighter. She cleared her throat and looked up at him, his arm covering most of his face from her view, "I'm sorry?"

"I could say it louder if you want, Nico Robin,"

She softly bit her lip and gently shook her head, her eyes pleading not to. The skilled shipwright laughed and started walking back to the gym, not saying a word.

She tired pursed her lip at the spot where the man was recently standing. It wasn't nice to joke around about love. Her chest moved up, in panic that anyone could hear her thoughts. She felt like such a child as she calmed herself down, closing her eyes, gripping her coffee cup tighter once again.

When she opened them, she saw the boy a foot away from where she was standing. The whole thing started over again. "Oi, Robin? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

When had he gotten there? Had he seen everything? Had he **heard** everything. She quickly nodded, closing her eyes for the millionth time that day!

* * *

Luffy silently chuckled as she closed her eyes. He had heard everything. He had seen everything. And now, he knew everything. He knew what to get her.

Yes…He decided to do what she wanted him to do… she wanted him to compliment her! Franky said that she had SUPER feelings for him! Like hell he knew what that meant, so he decided to tell her how SUPER she was!

"Okay. Ya' sure?"

She nodded, and spoke in a somewhat calm, somewhat shaky voice, he noticed, "Yes, Luffy-kun. I'm fine. Arigatou. Shall we go up, now? Everyone has been waiting for you."

"Yosh! Let's go!" he jumped, excited., and quickly bounced to the ladder, Robin following.

* * *

Franky had used his tools and such to somehow move three, large couches, and a few beanbags up to the gym, making them form a v-shape towards the tree. Chopper and Usopp were dancing and 'SUGOIing' over the tree, Franky was admiring his work, Brook was singing classical Christmas songs, Nami was reading, and Zoro and Sanji WEREN'T fighting.

As soon as Luffy and Robin entered, they all smiled and cheered, excited to start the gift opening. By the end, Franky was yelling, "SUPER!" at his millions and millions of bottles of cola, Sanji was reading and looking through his cooking supplies, Usopp was trying out his new weapons out the window, Chopper was seeing 'the Light' by all of the cotton candy, Nami was too, looking through her navigation supplies, Zoro was knocked out by all of the sake and different boozes, Brook was trying out all of his new instruments, and Robin…Robin appreciated everything, but her mind was focused on watching the boy in front of her eyes.

Eating meat while occasionally looking at the toy train going in circles around him – he looked as innocent and as adorable as ever, to her. It was one seventeen, and Robin decided to give him his present now, afraid he would soon fall asleep.

She got up, no one even noticing her soft slippers silently stepping on the floor as she made her way to her captain. She naturally smiled as she approached him – just his pure presence could easily lift her mood.

She walked over to him, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head and widely grinned at her, wider than she had seen for a while.

Franky stopped admiring the soda, and looked over at the scene before him. Robin smiled back, and her mouth moved, the loud sounds of the room they were in making it seem mute. She looked towards the exit, and started to walk towards it. Luffy continued looking at her. She then moved her head halfway to her right, saying some more words, smiling. Luffy grinned back at her, and got up meat in his pockets.

Franky smiled as the two went down the ladder, disappearing from sight. "CRAZY kids!" he said, saying 'crazy' as he would 'super.'

* * *

"So, Robin, why are we going in your room?" Luffy asked, looking around the woman's room.

"Just getting something. We're going to go to the back of the ship afterwards."

Yosh! I'll meet ya' there!" he said turning around.

She hadn't really planned that, but it wasn't a big deal, so she got her present and walked out of her room, grabbing a blanket with it.

The large, gray, piece of cloth dragged on the floor as Robin had replaced it with her robe. She walked down the hall, her heart making her want to do things she could only dream of doing.

She stood behind him for a few seconds just staring at him. He leaned across the railing, looking at the moon. It took her breath away to think that this was the hyper little child. He seemed so calm… so mature…so…handsome…so…much…like her.

She bit her lip in happiness, feeling like a teenager at what she had just thought. She said, "Luffy-kun," as she walked towards him, also leaning on the rail, but facing him. She tilted her head towards the sea, her hand clutching the cloth draped over her, her hands the only thing revealed. One hand, like said before, was clutching, while the other hand holding out the small box. Her eyes were half-lidded, a small smile on her face.

He looked at the box, still facing towards the ocean, but quickly turned all the way, smiling happily. "SUGOI! Robin! I didn't realize you didn't give me anything yet!" he exclaimed happily.

He opened the small box, his eyes widening in joy as the shiny, expensive material glinted in the moon's rays. He grinned, ecstatic, and put on the bracelet without saying a word.

Robin wished so much there was mistletoe above them. Her heart ached with great need. Her feeling want to burst with happiness. She wanted him so much. He was perfection to her.

His head was tilted down, looking at the thick, bracelet. He couldn't stop smiling, and was so happy, that almost wasn't. He saw his reflection in it. He looked up at her, his head still slightly looking down. The mystery feeling returned. He suddenly felt…odd. He wasn't happy anymore. He needed something more. He needed…Robin.

She smiled at him, his face blank, but then frowning. Her chest went up again. Why was he frowning?

He finally looked straightforward, his eye position switching with the woman's – from wide to lidded, to lidded to wide. He placed his hand o the railing to the side of her, the other to the side of her face, his fingers touching her soft, black, hair.

She thought she was having a heart attack as his hand touched her cheek. As he slowly, slowly got closer, his lips finally touched hers after eternity. As they both slowly kissed, the sound breaking the sound of silence, they boy mumbled in between it all, "M' sorry I didn't get you anything.."

She broke the kiss, smiling, and put her forehead to his, her hand in his cheek, finally feeling victory, "Mmm…My present…is you…"

Luffy smiled, "Shishi… I love you too…" and connected the passion once again.


End file.
